warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tallstar's Revenge/Chapter 45
Chapter description :Barkface asks Talltail if he's ready as they stand at the entrance to Mothermouth, and the black-and-white tom replies he's ready. The journey to the Moonstone had been filled with memories as the soon-to-be leader remembers his curiosity that made him feel trapped and restless. Now these borders are his to protect, and if he is accepted by StarClan, he will be WindClan's leader by dawn. Grief wracks him as he remembers Heatherstar's final moments. Her body was wracked by greencough as she spoke her last words. She asked for Talltail to come closer, then told him to have courage and follow his heart. Before when he did, it made him grow stronger and developed an unbreakable bond between him and WindClan. Now he must do the same, and let it guide everything he does, because now WindClan is in his paws. Then she fell still. :Barkface nudged Heatherstar to make her look like she was sleeping, and told Mudclaw to alert WindClan for Heatherstar's vigil. He nosed Talltail and they leave the den to let Talltail receive his nine lives. The deputy nodded, feeling strength coming back to him as he watched his Clanmates go into Heatherstar's den. Onekit scampered next to his mother and asked her if their leader was dead; in reply, Wrenflight scolded her son and told him to show some respect. Onekit disregarded her and said Heatherstar would be in StarClan now, and wondered if the she-cat is watching over them now. :Now that the two toms are at Highstones, Talltail shivers, not only because of the cold, but also because he is afraid. Tunnels have shaped him and his destiny, and this one is setting on the path of leader. He wonders if Sandgorse is watching, or Palebird, who'd died moons before. The tom squares his shoulders and steps inside, Barkface following. Light shines ahead of him, and the deputy begins to worry that nothing will happen. The last time he was here as an apprentice, nothing had been told to him. He became confused and doubted that he even belonged in WindClan. Barkface meows that it's time as he pads past his friend, and the two toms walk into the cavern. :Talltail pads to the shining stone and lays down. Closing his eyes, he reaches his nose out and touches the stone. The floor lurches beneath him, and he opens his eyes. He is on the moor, and countless stars spiral downwards, transforming into cats. Mole steps forward from the glittering pelts, and welcomes the soon-to-be-leader. The tom is surprised and says that Mole wasn't a warrior. Mole replies he believed in StarClan, and StarClan believed in him. Still in disbelief, the deputy asks why he didn't say anything earlier, and why he didn't join WindClan. The loner says he couldn't abandon his companions, as they were like kin. He touches Talltail's nose and gives him a life of courage to do what he believes is right. Energy surges through the tom as the life is given. :After he opens his eyes, Mole is gone, and he asks where the tom went. A voice replies Mole is where he belongs, and his mother steps out from among the stars. She reaches to touch his nose and gives him the love of mother for her kits. Warmth spreads throughout the black-and-white tom, and is even more certain of Palebird's love for him. As she fades away, the WindClan tom wants to yowl for her, and he feels like a kit again. A young tiny kit pads forward, and Talltail can't figure out who she is, until he realizes it's his sister. She mews she has watched him and envied the life he has lived. Talltail feels ashamed and wonders how he thought Palebird could've loved him any less, or wished he had died instead of Finchkit. :He replies that he is sorry he never got to know her, and he will never waste another moment. His sister says he'll know her someday, and she reaches up and gives him a chance to seize opportunity, and the strength to act without hesitating. Excitement courses through the tom's pelt, and in Finchkit's place is a sparkling, pale she-cat. Talltail wonders why she is so faded, and then she introduces herself as Mothflight. He says he is honored to meet this ancient WindClan medicine cat. Her eyes flash, and she tells him she is an ordinary cat just like anyone else, but she has watched over the Clans for countless generations. He asks why didn't they answer when he first came to the Moonstone, and the white she-cat answers it was not the right time to reveal themselves. :She tells him he has only begun his journey, and he will discover something that will bring great change to all the Clans, and then gives him a life of adventure so he can embrace anything with determination. The tom struggles to stay on his paws as the energy takes hold of him, releasing him as the next cat steps forward. Heatherstar pads up to him, with no sign of the disease that had taken her final life. She touches her muzzle to him and says she is proud of him, giving him a life of wise judgement. He knows how to see through the clouds that trouble WindClan, and he will always choose the best path. Confidence surges through him, his mind clearing until it seems to sparkle as bright as the Moonstone itself. Replacing the former WindClan leader is Woollytail, and Talltail is surprised he did not see the tunneler among the stars. :Woollytail greets him and says it's good to see him again. The gray-and-white tom tells the deputy even though they do not tunnel anymore, they must keep alive the skill, and they should never be afraid to find new places for shelter. He gives Talltail a life of keeping old traditions alive for the future. Weight bores down on the black-and-white tom as he struggles to keep himself on his paws. He knows this might be a burden now, but will prove helpful in the future. As Woollytail steps away, a pale golden she-cat takes his place, and the tom rushes forward to greet his former mentor. She meows she's proud of him, and always knew he would d make a great warrior. Dawnstripe tells him he was right to become a moor runner, and not a tunneler, then flashes a triumphant look at Woollytail. Talltail's whiskers twitch as he realizes they still bicker in StarClan. :Dawnstripe turns back and touches her nose to him, giving him a life for patience. Training cats takes kindness, compassion, and forgiveness, and while they are small, they will give many rewards. Calm rushes through the WindClan tom, and he whispers his thanks to the she-cat for being his mentor. He is greeted next by Shrewclaw, his old rival, and Talltail asks if the brown tom is here to give him a life. Talltail searches for the wounds that killed the tom, but there are no scars, only starlight. Shrewclaw knows they weren't the best of friends, calling him by his nickname, Wormcat. Purring, the black-and-white tom corrects him and says he'll be Wormstar soon. His former denmate says loyalty isn't just friendship, as it is much deeper than that. It comes from living under the same sky, and living by the same warrior code. The brown tom gives him a life for upholding the warrior code, and to trust the code to lead WindClan in the right path. As the life pulses through him, he knows he and Shrewclaw are one. Though they are not friends, they will fight side by side in any battle. :The soon-to-be leader finds it hard to stay upright with all the lives flowing through him and all the images inside his head, but there is still one more life to receive. A broad-shouldered tom appears, who Talltail recognizes as his father, Sandgorse. He tells his son he always knew the moor runner would always be a great warrior, and that he didn't need to kill Sparrow to prove it. The black-and-white tom asks if the ginger tom wanted him to avenge his death, but Sandgorse says there was no reason to avenge anything. Confused, the WindClan deputy asks if his father really did give his life to save Sandgorse. The pale tom asks if he would've killed Sparrow anyways. Talltail doesn't know, and guesses that whatever happened, he's glad he didn't kill the rogue. His father reveals that the dark brown tom was telling the truth, then gives his son a life for forgiveness. No death needs to be avenged, because forgiveness brings greater peace than vengeance ever could. :As Talltail receives this life, his pelt smooths, his claws sheathe, and his breath steadies. He knows mercy will now always be his. Sandgorse apologizes that he had to learn the hard way, calling him by his leader name, Tallstar. He promises StarClan he will guide his Clan with the devotion of a father and the love of a mother. Nothing matters more than making WindClan strong so others may enjoy the peace and dignity that follows. The leader begins to say every cat he has known, then thinks of Jake, with his green eyes filled with pride. He corrects himself to say every cat he has loved has taught him about friendship and the power of the warrior code. His father leans forward and laps Tallstar's cheek, saying he is so proud, and telling him to lead strongly and to protect from the coming storms. He also tells his son there will be a kit of his dearest friend, who will need the WindClan leader's guidance. He must guide the young tom and watch over him, because he is important to all the Clans. :Tallstar gasps, wondering if Jake will father kits. He is certain he will take care of the tom like his own kit. Sandgorse's eyes cloud, saying he cannot reveal more. He departs while telling his son there is no need to be afraid of fire. Fire can bring life and warmth as well as death. As the stars fade from view and the glow of the Moonstone pierces his vision, he vows to always remember that. Characters Major }} Minor *Heatherstar *Mudclaw *Onekit *Wrenflight *Sandgorse *Palebird *Mole *Finchkit *Mothflight *Woollytail *Dawnstripe *Shrewclaw }} Mentioned *Jake }} Ceremonies Notes and references Category:Chapter subpages Category:Super Edition arc Category:Tallstar's Revenge